


【弓士】Phantom GE后续番外：突发奇想的反攻小段子

by Kasumi_Amakusa



Category: Fate/stay night
Genre: M/M, 弓士
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Amakusa/pseuds/Kasumi_Amakusa
Summary: 警告：此文为弓士前提的士弓此文为弓士前提的士弓此文为弓士前提的士弓（重要的事情说三遍）文中没有诱人的红茶，只有诱人的士郎和苦逼的红茶幻影GE背景





	【弓士】Phantom GE后续番外：突发奇想的反攻小段子

“说起来，卫宫同学是在下面的那一个啊。”  
周六午饭后的闲暇时光，正品味清香的下午茶享受难得的悠闲时，远坂凛忽然没头没脑地冒出了这么一句话。正在思考晚饭菜单的士郎一时没有反应过来，下意识抬头看向一脸若有所思的少女，发出了疑惑的单音作为回应。恨铁不成钢般瞪了少年一眼，凛叹了口气。  
“是说你跟Archer的补魔啦。虽说魔力的传递无需拘泥具体形式，不过居然甘愿当承受方，士郎你还真是没有一点身为主人的尊严啊……”  
似乎是看出了少年的尴尬，少女喝了口茶后不着痕迹地转移了话题。然而状似无意的话却在少年心中徘徊许久，化成了心头解不开的郁结。当士郎就寝前再次向弓兵提起这段对话时，毫不意外地遭到了对方的嘲笑。  
“居然因为这种无聊的小事纠结，果然是个小鬼。”  
“要你管！”少年的脸颊因气愤和羞恼涨红，却依然直直地盯着一脸调笑的男人，一字一句地说出自己的要求，“我决定了，今晚的补魔由我来主导。”顿了顿，又补充了一句，“你不准有意见。”  
见少年一副炸毛的幼猫般固执己见的模样，英灵挑了挑眉，环起双臂，话语中满是戏谑：“虽然我怎样都无所谓，不会在意这种乳臭未干的小鬼才会拘泥的问题，不过……你确定你知道如何主导仪式？”  
看着英灵一脸嘲讽的表情，少年的脸不自觉涨得更红，羞愤的热度一直上升到大脑，让他不假思索地从咬紧的牙关中低声吼了出来：“少啰嗦！我好歹也是个男人，不想在喜欢的人面前没面子！”  
话音刚落，室内的两人一时间没了动作。少年自己也被这不经大脑的直白发言吓了一跳，拼命将烧得更红的脸埋得更低，耳畔却在下一刻传来了似乎带着妥协意味的鼻音。  
“真拿你没办法。虽然我很怀疑能否顺利，不过多一次失败的经验对狂妄的小鬼来说或许也不算坏事。”  
读懂了对方隐藏在恶劣话语之下的弦外之音，士郎惊讶地抬起头，只见褪去了嘲讽神色的脸上闪过转瞬即逝的柔和笑意，却在下一刻恢复为面无表情的故作冷漠。少年愣了片刻，嘴角不自觉勾起。  
“谢谢你，Archer。我会尽力的。”  
得到了英灵的首肯，少年却开始手足无措起来。苦恼地蹙起了眉，视线在面前人的脸部游走，从钢灰色的坚毅双眼到硬挺的鼻梁，最后停留在抿起的薄唇。喉头不自觉吞咽，少年有些紧张地伸手攥住英灵的衣襟，以豁出一切的架势闭上眼不管不顾地凑上前去。  
——随后嘴唇上传来了熟悉的触感，鼻息间染上了熟悉的气息。脸上的热度再次攀升，内心却不可思议地平静下来。有意识地放松僵硬的身体，少年专注于摩挲面前人的双唇，学着对方平时对自己做过的那样伸出舌尖舔过闭合的轮廓线，然后稍微施力分开双唇，撬开牙关。  
接下来应该做什么？内心一瞬闪过的疑惑让动作停滞了片刻，随后面颊被喷上了近在咫尺的温热鼻息，耳边响起了似乎有些不耐烦的叹息。少年尚未从怔愣中回过神时，猛然感觉到另一个湿软的物体缠上了自己的舌尖，意识到那是英灵的舌头时身体再一次绷紧。  
下意识躲闪的舌被对方缠住轻轻吮吸，随即一阵电流从尾椎窜到大脑，少年瞬间软下身体，又被另一双手臂圈住固定在怀中。朦胧之际感觉到自己的舌头被对方有意识地牵引着深入，意识到英灵正在引导自己时士郎强打精神，尝试着夺回主动权。  
这个过程并不困难。感受到少年的意志后英灵并未阻挠，而是顺从地放松了力道，任由入侵自己口腔的家伙用生涩而鲁莽的动作舔遍每一寸黏膜后勾上舌尖痴缠。过分紧密的接触很快让少年感到了缺氧，几乎是逃跑般地放开英灵的唇，伏在对方胸膛无力喘息。  
“呵，这点程度就认输了吗？我真是高估了Master你的决心。”  
不留情面的讽刺从头顶传来，士郎抬起头顶着湿润的双眸瞪了一眼脸上挂着露骨嘲笑的家伙，愤愤地咬了咬牙。胸腔燃起了好胜心，士郎强作镇定地推开了一脸戏谑的男人，绞尽脑汁思索打破对方游刃有余模样的方法，很快便找到了答案。  
嘴角勾起一抹意味深长的微笑，琥珀色中闪过一道促狭的精光，士郎默不作声地俯下身去，干脆利落地解开了英灵的腰带。在后者诧异的短暂愣神中，含住了耷拉着的物体。  
这一出其不意的动作着实让英灵吃惊不小。嘲讽的话语被噎在喉中，下身被温热湿润的触感包裹着，柔软的舌不时舔过敏感的部位，让他的呼吸不由自主地急促起来。  
听见上方的气息染上了与自己一样的热度，计谋得逞的笑意在少年唇畔漾开，然后更加卖力地服侍对方。按照自己喜欢的方式时而照顾顶端，时而自下而上来回舔舐，同时两手也没有空闲着，配合口唇的动作不轻不重地摩挲着末端的球体。不知不觉间，口中的物体逐渐变得硬挺，滚烫得几乎要灼伤黏膜。而少年也开始感到力不从心。长时间张大到极限的双唇已经麻痹，舌头的动作也越发迟缓。随后，他被一阵骤然施加在头部的力道向上扯起。  
猝不及防被向上抬起的脸直直对上英灵的面孔，生理性泪水模糊了视野，却仍能依稀确认对方随着喘息而不住微微起伏的胸膛和不复平常的脸色，然而又在下一刻转变为惯常的嘲讽。  
“虽然很想称赞Master你的毅力，不过你是不是忘了一件关键的事？我们现在是在补魔，需要追求同调——也就是同时高潮。”  
“我没忘。”  
士郎抬手抹去嘴边的液体，同时不服气地瞪回去。英灵不置可否地挑了挑眉，主动褪去衣物后转过身趴下上半身。这一光景让少年有些恍惚。一向高高在上的、同时也是自己憧憬并爱慕着的对象，此刻正跪伏在自己面前，以信任的姿态将脆弱的部位暴露出来。他不由得感到紧张，心中却又漫起莫名的满足感，连带着手下的动作也变得庄重起来。咽了口唾液，伸手抚上挺翘的结实臀瓣，轻轻掰开后将沾了润滑剂的手指小心翼翼地捅入。  
——随后毫不意外地受到了推拒。毫无技巧的入侵让内壁本能地收紧，又在英灵有意识地调整呼吸后放松了些许。将对方的不适和隐忍看在眼里，士郎有些歉疚地抿了抿唇，尽量将手中的动作放得和缓。  
扩张的过程犹如拉锯，缓慢而漫长。少年的动作青涩而毫无章法，只凭本能开拓紧致的内部，用蛮力将其撑开。生涩的手指与干燥的内部不断摩擦，每每都仿佛能擦出火花，伴随着怪异的酸胀与疼痛，都被英灵一言不发地默默忍受下来。  
——却也差不多到了极限。  
当少年将三根手指用力张开时，英灵忽然毫无征兆地转过了身。还没有从手指被抽离的惊讶中回过神，少年的身体就在一阵迅猛的力度下骤然后仰。一阵天旋地转后身体已躺倒在床铺上，而重新占据高位的男人正居高临下地俯视着自己，让士郎本能地感到了危机。  
“Archer……你这是、干什么？”  
回答他的是一声不耐烦的冷笑。英灵似乎懒得再费口舌，轻车熟路地摸上少年的腰部，利索地解开腰带脱下裤子，将挺立的物体解放出来，然后找准位置慢慢坐下。  
“等等、Archer，啊……”  
尚未做好心理准备的少年因对方过于利落的举动而感到慌乱，刚想开口制止，出口的话却被生生置换为喘息。  
——他从未体会过如此舒适的感觉，好像全身的感官都集中于下身，而那里正被紧致柔软温暖的触感包裹着，美妙得宛若天堂。少年第一次知晓了世上竟有如此强烈的快感，宛如初尝人事的处子般陷入灭顶的沉沦。熔岩般的高热从连接处燃起，将理智和思维烧得一干二净，仅剩下最原始的冲动。排山倒海的快意化作泪水晕染了双眸。  
什么也无法思考，什么也不愿考虑，少年抛开一切不管不顾地不停向上冲撞。明明大脑已经被熔成了浆糊，隔着水雾的双眼却在看到眼前的光景时，仍不由自主地蹙起了眉。动荡的模糊视野中，英灵正勉力配合着自己律动的频率迎合着动作，同时还要分神照顾自己被冷落的欲望，记忆中一向波澜不惊的淡漠脸孔此刻充斥着苦闷。  
心底滑过一丝酸涩，逐渐在胸腔漫溢开来。苦涩的情愫催生泪意，随后转化为说不清道不明的怒意。怒火扑进熊熊燃烧的欲火，进一步摧毁理智，演变成更加剧烈的动作，最终在逐渐积累的快感下攀上顶峰。  
空白侵袭过后的意识荒原中，燃尽的火焰缓缓降温，沉淀为散不去的愧疚弥漫在心间。

“那个……真的很抱歉，Archer……明明答应了主导仪式，结果最后还是丢给你了。”  
少年小心翼翼地看着明显笼罩着低气压的英灵，犹豫着将斟酌许久的措辞托出，毫不意外地遭受了更甚于往常的冷嘲热讽。  
“哼，我早就知道小鬼你就是这种一无是处的废物，既没有计划也没有恒心更没有能力——啊啊，除此之外连最基本的技巧和知识都一无所知，无论是魔术还是其他方面。身为你的从者可真是不幸，不仅要为无能的主人善后，还要为世间竟有你这种存在而感到羞愧。真的是——”  
“你说够了没？”  
饶是为自己的过错感到愧疚，仍经不住从者变本加厉的毒舌攻击，士郎不由得皱紧了眉头，瞪了滔滔不绝的英灵一眼后又心虚地移开目光。  
“这次是我错了……下次我一定会努力的。”  
“你还想有下次？”  
英灵本就蹙成一团的眉毛纠结在一起，锐利的鹰目中闪过一道危险的冷光，让少年不由自主地噤了声。看着男人不动声色地环起双臂，全身散发着冰冷气息的模样，士郎不自觉咽了口唾液，妥协地低下头去。  
“我、我知道啦，以后……还是交给你……”  
“哼，算你有自知之明。”  
在少年看不到的上方，英灵微微勾起了嘴角。


End file.
